Home Again
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: Three years after Kagome goes through the well, Naraku is finally destroyed. But what happens when Kagome wants to go back home? Will Inuyasha stop her? Or will he end up going with her? Sequal in progress.
1. Chapter 1 Kagome Goes Back Home

Chapter 1

Kagome Goes Back Home

It is a peaceful day in Feudal Japan. Three years ago to the day, Kagome awoke Inuyasha and they started their long journey together. Naraku is finally dead. Along with Hakudoshi and Agako. (Agako was Naraku's heart.) Everything was at peace. For the most part!

In a village not so far away, a hanyou and a miko were arguing, their voices flying over the trees as they yelled and screamed at each other.

"I'm saying that you should stay here!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

"I still have two and a half months left of school Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back still heading for the Bone-Eaters Well. "I'm going back to finish school! And there's nothing you can do that will stop me!"

"I can stop you! And I will!" Inuyasha screamed before grabbing Kagome by the waist and smashing his lips to his. "I need you with me so I can protect you!"

"I will be back Inuyasha." Kagome said hugging Inuyasha close to her. "I'll be coming back here to live with you after I finish high school. All you have to do is wait for me here."

"Like shit I'll be waiting here for you." Inuyasha said looking Kagome in the eye while he spoke. "I go were you go."

"Not to school Inuyasha." Kagome said looking up into Inuyasha's gold eyes and holding back a laugh at his protectiveness over her. "They wouldn't allow you in there."

"Then I'll enroll as a student there." Inuyasha said using all the sincerity he had in him. "That way I'll be with you all the time."

"You're joking right?" Kagome asked. You really want to enroll as a student in my high school?"

"I'm serious Kagome." Inuyasha replied hugging her close as if he would lose her if he let go. "I'll go only for you."

"That's _so_ sweet Inuyasha. Why don't you stay there? That way you'll be out of my hair."

"Damn. And here I thought that I would be able to get at least a few minuets along with Kagome without you ruining it Kagura!" Inuyasha said turning toward the wind sorceress while drawing Tetsusaiga. "I guess you're here to avenge Naraku."

"Not my job." Kagura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why are you here?" Kagome asked from behind Inuyasha.

"To make peace with you."

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked stunned lowering Tetsusaiga.

"Since that asshole, Naraku is dead, I have no reason to fight with you." Kagura explained "I came to make peace with you."

"I guess that it wouldn't hurt Inuyasha." Kagome said to the stunned hanyou.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said eyeing Kagura suspiciously. "How do I know that this isn't a trap?"

"Well for one, I don't have my fan out." Kagura said showing her hands. "Two, you can smell that I came alone."

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded. "The more youkia that we befriend means the less battles that we have to fight."

"I know." Inuyasha said still eyeing Kagura. "But this could still be a trap. You can never be too careful."

"Are you finished yet?" Kagura asked getting impatient. "I still have to find Lord Sesshomaru."

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said lifting Tetsusaiga again. "I'm not falling for your tricks!"

"What tricks?" Kagura asked looking innocent.

"If you _were_ here to make peace with us," Inuyasha explained, "you would be patient for our answer."

"Clever hanyou." Kagura said lowering her head for an attack.

"Kagura?"

"What now Kanna?" Kagura asked her elder sister.

"Time…To go." Kanna said coming into view behind Kagome.

"Fine." Kagura said bringing out her feather and flying away with Kanna next her.

"Good riddance." Inuyasha said sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Nice job Inuyasha." Kagome said hugging him. "You saw through her trick."

"It wasn't that hard." Inuyasha gloated leading Kagome to the Bone-Eaters Well. "I'm just not that easy to fool."

"Don't let it go to your head though." Kagome warned playfully. "We don't want you to be 'high and mighty' on your first day of school."

"You'll help me with the work, right?" Inuyasha asked stopping in front of the well.

"Yes I will Inuyasha." Kagome promised. "But, you're doing most of it."

"Watch while I contain my joy." Inuyasha said dully picking up Kagome bridal style and jumping down the well.

When they landed in the present, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and started for Kagome's house. Before they got there, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, put me down. Quick!"

"Why?"

"My friends are coming." Kagome quickly explained. "They think that I like another boy here, not you."

Who?" Inuyasha asked his tone full of concern.

"A boy named Hojo." Kagome explained. "But you're not to lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, come on." Inuyasha said smiling. "It'll be fun."

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "Don't make me say it."

"Say what?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the miko.

"Osuwari." Kagome said letting go of Inuyasha.

"What was that?"

"Oops." Kagome said trying to pick Inuyasha off of the ground. "Get up Inuyasha. They're almost here!"

"I'm trying!" Inuyasha grumbled his mouth full of dirt. "Damn Beads of Subjugation."

"The sounds are coming from are coming from over here."

"Oh man." Kagome said turning to face her friends. "Over here guys!"

"Kagome!"

"Hey Eri. Yuka. Ayumi." Kagome said greeting her friends.

"Who's that?" Eri asked pointing to Inuyasha who was now dusting off the dirt from his haori.

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome explained. "He just moved in with us today."

"Where were you from Inuyasha?" Yuka asked.

"Uh Fukuoka." Inuyasha answered remembering a city that Kagome had told him about.

"Must be a big change from there to here." Ayumi said eyeing Inuyasha's ears.

"Not much." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'll see you three tomorrow at school." Kagome said. "I need to get Inuyasha settled."

"Alright then. See yea later Kagome!"

"See yea!"

"Sayonara!"

"Bye girls." Inuyasha waved before following Kagome into the house and into an entirely new world.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Student

Chapter 2 The New Student 

When Inuyasha walked through the threshold, he was greeted warmly by Inuyasha's mother. (Just for the sake of typing, I'm naming Kagome's mother Tori.)

"I heard from Kagome that you want to enroll at her school." Tori said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. "I told her that I would. I never go back on my word."

"I'll see to that." Sota said coming in the room from the kitchen.

"Nice to see you to midget." Inuyasha said passing Sota to go into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said getting his attention. "Mom said that you could sleep on the floor in my room."

"Alright." Inuyasha said."

"We also need to get you some school uniforms." Kagome said getting some pans out of the cupboard under the stove for dinner. When she stood up, she felt breathing on her neck. "Inuyasha?"

"Arigato." Inuyasha said giving Kagome kisses up and down her neck.

"For what?" Kagome asked enjoying Inuyasha's kisses.

"Everything." Inuyasha replied giving Kagome a quick hug. "We'll finish this later."

"I'll wait for later." Kagome said resuming her preparations for dinner.

After Dinner 

"Time for bed." Tori said after everyone's dishes were in the sink.

"Thanks for dinner sis." Sota said giving Kagome a quick hug before running off to his room for bed.

"Your welcome Sota." Kagome replied following Inuyasha to her room.

"I'm glad you decided to stay Inuyasha." Kagome said closing the door to her bedroom. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do." Inuyasha said advancing on an unsuspecting Kagome. "Now, where were we?"

"You were kissing my neck." Kagome answered turning in Inuyasha's embrace to face the tall hanyou.

"Now I remember." Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome evilly.

"Why don't we go to your time Inuyasha?" Kagome asked twirling his shirt in her fingers and looking up into his amber eyes. "If we continue from what we started in the kitchen, we'll wake the entire house."

"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprised at what she asked him.

"You said that you'd go to school for me." Kagome explained. "Now it's my turn to do something for you. I believe that this is all I can do."

"You would have my child? For me?" Inuyasha asked still stunned at Kagome.

"Of course Inuyasha." Kagome replied hugging him. "What makes you think that I wouldn't? I already told you that I'd stay with you in your time after I'm out of high school. And no one would know about the child until after the birth anyways Inuyasha."

"Now that, I can agree with." Inuyasha said picking up Kagome bridal style. "Hold on tight." With that, Inuyasha jumped out of the window, ran to the Bone-Eaters Well, and jumped down it to go back in time500 years.

When Inuyasha got to his time, he led Kagome a little ways away from the well as to not destroy it in his process of taking Kagome as his mate forever. Now Koga could finally leave him alone. Kagome would be his. After he stopped, Inuyasha placed Kagome on her feet and asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this Kagome?"

"Hai Inuyasha." Kagome replied facing him. "I want to do this. For you. For us. To preserve our love for each other."

Careful about her skin, Inuyasha ran his hand across her face. "You're the first person I've heard say that to me."

"So, Kikyo never told you that?" Kagome asked. That sparked the attention of a certain undead priestess close by.

"Unfortunately no." Inuyasha said remembering his past love. "She was mainly bent on trying to get me to become human."

"Are _you_ sure that you're making the right choice?" Kagome asked turning to their 'bed'.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I mean, are you sure that you want me instead of Kikyo?" Kagome asked more clearly.

"I still don't understand." Inuyasha said scratching his head at her question.

"With Kikyo, you could become your human side and stay that way. With me, you could stay a hanyou and have the fear of becoming a youkia and killing Miroku, Sango, their children, Shippo, our children, and me. Which do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I thought that I made it clear to you which I wanted." Inuyasha said finally understanding what Kagome had been asking him."I want you, now and forever Kagome!"

"Well isn't that sweet Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked looking at the dead priestess that came out of the bushes behind Inuyasha. Kikyo had an arrow hooked into her bow and was aiming it at Inuyasha.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked placing Kagome behind him incase Kikyo decided to shoot and it hit Kagome instead of himself.

"You know exactly what I want half-breed." Kikyo said insulting Inuyasha. "You are going to hell with me."

"HE IS NOT A HALF-BREED!!!!" Kagome screamed behind Inuyasha at Kikyo.

"Oh. And how would you know?" Kikyo asked Kagome. "You've only been with him for two years!"

"Maybe so." Kagome said. "But I do know that he would abandon the people that he loves!"

"So you say now." Kikyo said smiling evilly as she took aim for Kagome while Inuyasha was distracted. "Let's see how you like hell!" With that, Kikyo released the arrow aimed for Kagome.

Inuyasha was too distracted with what Kagome was saying to notice the scent of a purifying arrow until it hit Kagome in the chest. She doubled over in pain suppressed that she didn't move to get out of the way of the arrow. Inuyasha caught Kagome before she fell and started screaming her name.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome started closing her eyes. "NO!! I will not lose you. Not now."

9


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

Chapter 3 

Decisions

"What are you going to do now Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked the distressed hanyou. "Your 'lover' is almost dead and soon her soul will be mine."

"Kagome." Inuyasha said rubbing his head against her cheek. Slowly, he could smell that she was almost gone. Soon, as Kikyo had said, she would be gone forever. After she said that she would have his child for him. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't! He searched for the Shikon Jewel around her neck. He finally knew what he wanted to wish for. _I wish that Kagome would live. To live and be an inu hanyou like me._ Inuyasha thought. The Jewel heard his wish and started glowing in his hands.

The glow from the Jewel enveloped Kagome and she started to change physically. Her hair turned a deep indigo, her nails grew sharper and longer, and her nose became sharper. (In short, she was turning into a dog half demon like Inuyasha.) Slowly her breathing became normal and she slept on in Inuyasha's arms, as Kikyo grew angrier.

"No! No! This can't be happening!" Kikyo said as she was enveloped by her soul collectors and left the scene before Inuyasha turned into his youkia form and attacked her. "I will get you Inuyasha! Mark my words!"

"Consider them marked." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprised as she woke up faster than normal for her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as she struggled to sit up in his arms. Inuyasha's strong arms around her waist and legs only pushed her back down.

"Don't get up yet." Inuyasha replied keeping Kagome against him. "You're going to be sore for awhile."

"Why?" Kagome asked still trying to fight the strong hanyou. "Where's Kikyo?"

"Kikyo left." Inuyasha replied still holding her down. "Look at your hair."

As Kagome did, she grew wide-eyed in wonder at what she was looking at. "This…Is…Mine…?" Kagome asked stunned that her jet-black hair had turned a deep indigo.

"Hai." Inuyasha said smiling at her bewilderment. "It was the only way that I could save you."

"You didn't." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha in wonderment. "You used the Jewel?"

"I had to." Inuyasha explained to the newly transformed hanyou. "You almost left me."

"I will never leave you Inuyasha." Kagome explained smiling at how protective of her he was. "Even if my body dies, my spirit will live on through my children."

"I know." Inuyasha said. "But now that you are a hanyou like me, that will take some time before that happens."

"Now that, I can agree with." Kagome said using Inuyasha's line he used earlier that night. "How will we go back to school now?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." Inuyasha replied chuckling to himself.

"We wouldn't be able to get away with wearing a hat at school." Kagome explained. "They're not allowed in the school." That's how it is at my school. I don't know if it's that way in Japan. If it's not, what the hell!

"That's fine with me." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome through the darkness of the night.

"I know that's fine with you." Kagome replied playfully hitting Inuyasha on the shoulder. "You don't have to sign up for it now!"

"That's just fine with me." Inuyasha said holding Kagome close to him as if he'd lose her if he let go. "That way we can find a place to stay faster than it would be if we went to your school."

"That's true." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders and returning Inuyasha's hug. "We'll have to tell mom though."

"That'll be fun." Inuyasha said sarcastically looking down at Kagome through her bangs. "Do we need to back tonight?"

"I don't see why we have to tonight." Kagome replied looking up at Inuyasha. "We can still do what we planned to."

"I think that can wait a little while until your new body is ready for that." Inuyasha said. "You are going to be sore for at least a week at most. The least will be a day. You might be back to normal, by hanyou standards, by tomorrow morning."

"That's good to know." Kagome said. "But where will we sleep tonight?"

"Well, considering that Kikyo wants your death as well as to take me to hell, Koga could still come and claim you, and weaker youkia could come and attack us while I'm asleep." Inuyasha explained counting each thing that could happen to them on his finger. "We might be able to find a cave nearby in the mountains."

"As long as it's warm and out of the cold." Kagome warned.

"If not, we can always smuggle close together." Inuyasha said jokingly.

"That'll be fine with me." Kagome said falling into his trap for he made just for her to fall into.

"Now, let me show you what true power is." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and started running toward the mountains.


	4. Chapter 4 Tori and Kagome's Decision

Chapter 4 Tori and Kagome's Decision 

The morning after the transformation, Kagome woke up with her senses shooting off in all directions. _This must be like what Inuyasha senses all the time. _Kagome thought to herself as she held her head to clear it. _It's gonna take awhile to get used to._

"So, you're up already?" Inuyasha asked sitting up beside Kagome.

"Of course Inuyasha." Kagome replied smiling at him. "What, you think that I'd just stay asleep and let you have all the fun of seeing my mother?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you Kagome." Inuyasha said looking her straight in the eye.

"Neither am I Inuyasha. Neither am I." Kagome said leaning closer to Inuyasha.

"That's good to hear." Inuyasha said taking Kagome into his lap. "Tell me when you want to go."

"I will." Kagome said as she fell asleep to the comfort of Inuyasha's scent next to her.

Meanwhile in Kagome's Time 

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Tori yelled from the kitchen. "Time for breakfast! Sota!"

"I'm coming Mom!" Sota yelled running down the hall into the kitchen.

"Where's your sister?" Tori asked her youngest son as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"I don't know." Sota replied taking a mouthful of food. "She wasn't in her room."

"She must've gone back to Inuyasha's time with him." Tori calculated as she continued to cook breakfast for Kagome and Inuyasha. "They should be back soon."

"We are." Inuyasha said as he walked into the door with Kagome hiding behind him.

"Inuyasha. Kagome why are you hiding behind Inuyasha?" Tori asked trying to get a better look at her eldest child.

"Come on out Kagome." Inuyasha advised. "She'll understand."

"Understand what Inuyasha?" Tori asked. "Are you coming out Kagome?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied coming into the light in front of Inuyasha. "Hey Mom."

"What happened Kagome?" Tori asked seeing her daughters' new appearance.

"Kikyo attacked us when Inuyasha and I were talking about school today." Kagome replied. "She hit me in the chest."

When Kagome didn't continue, Inuyasha said, "I then used the Jewel to make her become a hanyou like me."

"If he didn't mom, I wouldn't be here right now." Kagome finished looking her mother in the eye.

"I understand dear." Tori said giving her daughter a hug.

"I won't be able to go to school anymore." Kagome said after Tori let go of her daughter.

"Alright Kagome. I'll take care of everything."

"She doesn't belong here anymore." Inuyasha explained. "Since she is now a hanyou like me, she belongs with me in my time."

"I won't be able to come back again Mom." Kagome finished.

"You'll come back to let me see my grandchildren after they are born, right?" Tori asked.

"Just once but yes." Inuyasha said taking a hold of Kagome's shoulders. "So then I have your permission to marry her?"

"Of course Inuyasha." Tori said letting go of her daughter to Inuyasha. (In a manner of speaking.) "Will you do it here?"

"If people don't ask about the ears." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha for backup.

"I agree with that." Inuyasha said meeting Kagome eyes. "I don't think that people will take to the ears as easily as you guys did."

"I will handle that Inuyasha." Tori said agreeing with her daughters' terms of marriage. "Don't worry about it. I will have everything ready in about, a month."

"We will be back then to get ready for the wedding." Kagome said hugging her mother one last time. "Not a day too late or too soon."

"We will see you then sis." Sota said giving his sister a hug before turning to Inuyasha. "Don't let anything happen to her or I will find you Inuyasha."

"You got it midget." Inuyasha said patting the fifteen-year old on the head. "She is not getting out of my sight."

"Excuse me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked threateningly. "You won't let me out of your sight? You will when I take a bath."

"Of course Kagome." Inuyasha said scratching his head at his mistake. "I will only be looking out for any youkia that are too stupid to walk in on us while you bathe."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked thoroughly displeased at Inuyasha.

"Nani?" Inuyasha asked knowing that he was in trouble.

"Osuwari."

"WAAAA!" Inuyasha screamed as he once again fell face first into the stone-cold floor.

"You really need to watch what you say around my sis Inuyasha." Sota warned the hanyou stuck in the ground in front of him.

"Shad up ya twerp." Inuyasha said crawling out of the hole that he made.

"Osuwari." Kagome said sitting Inuyasha again.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome sitting up in the hole he had made.

"It's fun." Kagome replied smiling at her mate. "Let's go Inuyasha. See ya later Mom!"

"See ya in a month Kagome!" Tori said waving to Kagome and Inuyasha as they left the house. "I hope that they will be okay."

"Don't worry Mom." Sota said comforting his mother. "Inuyasha will take care of Kagome."

"Let's hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5 Inuyasha's Home

Chapter 5 Inuyasha's Home 

"Where do we go now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha after he jumped out of the Well.

"Well, we can go to Kaede's Village." Inuyasha suggested.

"Anything else?" Kagome asked suppressing her anger at Inuyasha.

"There is also Sesshomaru's Palace." Inuyasha said mentally laughing at his joke.

"Let's think seriously Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Anywhere else?"

"How about, for tonight only, the cave that we slept in last night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine by me." Kagome said bracing herself for Inuyasha to start running. "Just be careful."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked clueless.

"Koga's on our tail." Kagome replied looking behind Inuyasha to see Koga's tornado of dust behind them. In a few short moments, Koga appeared in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So, I see that you have a new whore Inuyasha." Koga said not knowing that Kagome had changed from a human to a hanyou. "Where is Kagome so that I may finally claim what is rightfully mine?"

"I guess that wolf nose of yours is all for show then Koga." Inuyasha said letting Kagome off of his back. "Since you haven't noticed yet."

"What?" Koga asked getting impatient at Inuyasha. "At least I didn't betray Kagome _**twice**_ already dog shit!"

"Will you just shut up already Koga?" Kagome asked. "You know that you talk to much?"

"Why don't you?" Koga asked her. "Did you know that there was two others before you?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You are number three in Inuyasha's book of women."

"I thought that I was number two." Kagome thought. "I know about Kikyo. Who is the other one?"

"Another beautiful miko named Kagome." Koga explained still clueless about the new hanyou in front of him. "She used to be right next to him nonstop a few weeks ago. Where did you send her Inuyasha?"

"I didn't send her anywhere." Inuyasha said mentally smiling at Koga's stupidness. (I just really don't like Koga. Koga lovers beware.)

"So, your bitch left when she found out about your new whore? I'll have to find her after I'm done here." Koga said impervious to Kagome's plan.

"You really are stupid Koga." Kagome said getting the attention of the wolf youkia of her again.

"What do you mean bitch?" Koga asked.

"You haven't even asked my name yet."

"So, what is it?"

"Kagome."

"WHAT!!!!!" Koga screamed.

"You thought that I was gone for good didn't you?" Kagome asked seeing that her plan was working perfectly.

"But…But… You don't have your scent anymore." Koga stuttered out of shock.

"Of course idiot. I'm an inu hanyou now." Kagome explained.

"No matter." Koga said regaining his confidence. (That will not last long if I have anything to write about it.) "Even if you are an inu hanyou now, I already laid claim to you before Inuyasha did. Time to come with me my love."

"I don't think so Koga." Inuyasha said pushing Kagome behind him. "She is staying with me."

"Not on your life dog shit." Koga replied getting ready to attack Inuyasha.

"Boys!" Kagome said getting the attention from both Inuyasha and Koga.

"What?" Inuyasha and Koga said at the same time.

"Why don't we show him Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Inuyasha said scratching his head. With that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome (softly) and showed Koga his mark on her neck that he had made the night before. "What do you say to that Koga?"

"WHAT!!!!!" Koga screamed. "You already marked her on the neck with your bite?!!!!"

"Inuyasha chose me and I chose him Koga." Kagome explained. "You never had a chance with me. Why don't you go back to Ayame?"

"I chose you before and I will get you now!" Koga screamed before advancing on Kagome.

Before Inuyasha could do anything to help his mate, Kagome screamed "This is my battle Inuyasha! Stay out of it!" Like a good little boy Inuyasha did as he was told, and got out the way of the raging wolf and a severely pissed off hanyou.

Ten Minuets Later 

Kagome was sprawled on the ground with Koga on top of her. It was all she could do not to scream out in pain as he scratched her face and arms. _Get up Kagome._ Inuyasha thought as he watched the scene in front of him. _If you don't I'm gonna have to get him off for you._ Just then, Kagome kicked Koga in the back and got him distracted enough to kick him off of her and jump up into a fighting stance.

"Give it up Kagome." Koga said regaining his stance opposite Kagome. "You know that I will win this fight.

"So sure are you Koga." Kagome said smiling at Koga's weakness. (Anger clouds people's judgment on the very simple things.) "If you think that you are already victorious, then why don't you just take me and leave? Or are you scared of my miko powers that have increased with my transformation?"

_I see what she's doing. _Inuyasha thought seeing through Kagome's plan. _She's trying to get him unfocused and pissed off even more than he is already. Come on Kagome!_

"I could care less of your pathetic miko powers." Koga said. "They mean nothing to me. Only you do."

"So you say now Koga." Kagome said grabbing an arrow from her back. (When Koga had pushed her to her back, she placed a shield around her bow and arrows.) "How about we see just who is smarter to dodge an arrow. You, or that tree that is behind you."

"You wouldn't." Koga said extremely scared of Kagome's arrow. "I protected you against the Band of Seven when Inuyasha fought them!"

"Yes you did Koga." Kagome agreed raising her arrow. "But that was only after you had fought a couple of them and after Inuyasha asked you to stay with me while he fought one without his Robe of the Fire Rat on him. You stayed shriveled up in a cave while Inuyasha fought and all you were worried about was how to get me to agree to be your mate!"

"Now that's not true." Koga exclaimed. "Well, the mate part yes but not the shriveled up part. I was badly damaged by them to notice that Inuyasha didn't have his armor on. In fact, I could still smell him in the cave!"

"That's because he gave The Robe of the Fire Rat to me so if any of the blast came into the cave, I would be protected from it." Kagome explained to Koga. "Koga, if you value your life, run. Go to Ayame. She loves you Koga. I never will. I will only appreciate what you did for me while Inuyasha and I looked for the Sacred Jewel Shards. Ayame is waiting for you at your village. Go."

"Fine." Koga said getting ready to leave. "But Kagome, if you ever need anything, come to me. I'll be waiting for you." With that, Koga left Kagome and Inuyasha alone once again in his trail of dust.

"You'll be waiting in vain Koga." Kagome said to no one in particular. Turning to Inuyasha she said, "Let's go home Inuyasha."

"Alright." Inuyasha replied taking Kagome's hand and started running. "At least your not hurt Kagome."

"Koga could never hurt me." Kagome replied. "These scratches will heal up by tonight with my miko powers. And so will yours. If you let me use them on you."

"Won't that purify me though?" Inuyasha asked worried about being purified be his own mate.

"No Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "I control where my powers go. They will only go onto the wound and not anywhere else. I'll do that on me tonight. Then tomorrow night we can have some fun like you suggested."

"I can't wait." Inuyasha replied evilly as they landed into their cave.

_This is my new home. _Kagome thought. _My pups will be born in here and they will grow up together in here. I can't wait._

_I hope that she won't mind having the pups in here._ Inuyasha thought worriedly. _I wonder what she's thinking about. Time for bed though!_

With those thoughts in mind, Kagome and Inuyasha made a shabby cave their home for years to come. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms for comfort as they started their new life together. What will the future hold? Only they can figure that out. For now, all their future holds right now is sleep. For in dreams we enter a world entirely are own. (From the words of Dumbledore off of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.) For now, they will sleep till the dawn comes. Who knows what the next day will hold? We can only get up and greet the day as it arises to greet us.


End file.
